


4 // Gift.

by chasingvictoryx



Series: TWDG'S SURVIVAL GUIDE // OR LACK THEREOF. [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, aasim and ruby have a baby, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: Ruby is truly exhausted, face flushed, curls clinging to her forehead due to sweat, but even so, she feels an insurmountable amount of happiness and love. She’s been in the hospital since late last night, and this morning she’s so tired that it’s honestly a miracle that she hasn’t passed out yet. She knows that she should rest, but she can’t bring herself to let go of the tiny bundle of joy in her arms.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG'S SURVIVAL GUIDE // OR LACK THEREOF. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539976
Kudos: 4





	4 // Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that Ruby and Aasim would have lots of kids in a modern setting and if you don't agree you're wrong. Sorry, I don't make the rules. Anyway, Olivia, the one featured in this fic is the first of 7 in my personal hc, lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been hours now since the first contraction hit, followed by so many that Ruby had amazed even herself at the sheer amount of strength she’d had to persevere through it all. She’d always wanted children — multiple at that — but nothing could’ve prepared for for the amount of  _ pain  _ she was in store for. Regardless, she knows that it’s all worth it; her child is worth it.

Ruby is truly exhausted, face flushed, curls clinging to her forehead due to sweat, but even so, she feels an insurmountable amount of happiness and love. She’s been in the hospital since late last night, and this morning she’s so tired that it’s honestly a miracle that she hasn’t passed out yet. She knows that she should rest, but she can’t bring herself to let go of the tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

_ Olivia. _

That’s what they’d decided on; Ruby’s middle name.

Funny how their daughter was named after  _ her  _ while being the spitting image of Aasim. But Ruby won’t complain— this is what she’d wanted, after all; their child taking after Aasim in looks as opposed to herself.

Aasim wouldn’t agree, of course, but Ruby had convinced herself that their lives would be easier if they didn’t inherit her snub nose, chubby cheeks, or round face. But, if nothing else, she  _ at least  _ didn’t want them to end up with her red, curly hair. And she  _ almost  _ lucked out completely.

_ Almost. _

Ruby would’ve gotten  _ exactly  _ what she wanted, had it not been for the full head of dark curls Olivia had been born with.

Aasim, on the other hand, couldn’t have been more ecstatic about it, what with how much he loves Ruby’s curls.

Ultimately though, they know that it wouldn’t matter  _ what  _ their baby came out looking like; they’d love her, anyway.

June 27th is when she’s born— early that morning; three days before Aasim’s birthday.

“Happy Early Birthday,” Ruby whispers to him, handing Olivia over once the need for sleep becomes too strong.

She watches as he cradles their baby in his arms until her eyelids become too heavy to fight and she drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at NANOWRIMO, going off a TWDG drabble challenge prompt created by [this lovely person!](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com) and you can read more about it [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188509923780/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-100-words) I will also be posting my drabbles on tumblr under the user: @rubysrevenge so feel free to check me out there too if you'd like!


End file.
